


The Arrival

by MandalorianCommander



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandalorianCommander/pseuds/MandalorianCommander
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke somehow end up on another planet as a result of walking into the Anomaly together. Little do they know is they are not in their own universe anymore and the extraterrestrial landscape will be the least of their worries as they will have to fight their way through bad guys, create allies along the way and discover a path back to Sanctum before it's too late and they end up permanently stuck in this unknown to them world and galaxy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. The Arrival

As she began to wake up slowly, it hit her that next time she has to learn a better way to persuade Bellamy why it's not a good idea to walk in to a twister of unknown origin which they haven't studied or even fully began to comprehend its capabilities yet. Next to her was Bellamy still unconscious.

"Bellamy, wake up, come on", she said as she was tapping his shoulder and placing a hand on his cheek. He was still dazed by what just happened. Step by step he started to regain consciousness and the first thing he saw was Clarke leaning over him and giving him a worried expression.

"You don't have to worry about me, Princess. I am still whole, just a little dazed and confused", he said as he was scanning his surroundings.

"Where are we? What is this place - some sort of desert? We must be back on Earth.", he looked at Clarke with confusion written in his face.

"The Anomaly must have somehow transported us back to our home world, but something seems off, it doesn't feel quite right. We are encircled by a desert as far as the eye can see and there are canyons and mountain ranges just up ahead. Seems like Earth didn't recover and instead was occupied by the desert Sahara", she laughed. She was aware she was being a smart ass again and Bellamy liked the understanding of the world she has around herself. Being by herself for 6 years must have given her time to devote herself not only to calling him, but also to focus on gaining as much knowledge as possible if she was about to be surviving on her own.

Clarke helped Bellamy stand up on his feet and both shook off the sand which was stuck on their clothes. Wherever they were trapped, it was hot. The effects were already visible due to the droplets of sweat appearing on both their faces. The clothes they were wearing made weren't the right one for this type of environment.

"Now what", Bellamy looked at Clarke with a confused expression. He wasn't sure where they should go or which direction they should pick because this landscape was unlike anything they have seen before. It was foreign to them even if it felt like they were back home on Earth. 

Clarke started longingly at Bellamy for a moment before she came to her senses. A moment later she turned to him and pointed out - "If we want to avoid overheating, we have to remove those jackets, otherwise, we will get a heat stroke. We can use them to create improvised hats to give us protection from the scorching rays of the blistering sun." 

Bellamy did as Clarke told him. He felt weird, not because of what he was wearing on his head, it was something else, something he can't detect, as if some invisible energy was flowing to him. He thought it must a result of the heat, but soon he will learn it's more than just heat getting to him or being fatigued and dehydrated.

Clarke turned to check on him - "You okay, Bellamy. You seem kind of being somewhere else or absorbed in your thoughts."

Bellamy shook his head and told Clarke - "I was thinking about my sister and how I lost her. I just got her back, Clarke, and now she might be gone forever. I failed her, I didn't protect her and as a result she was stabbed in front of me and faded away in my arms. I wasn't fast enough. I--".

Clarke placed a hand of his cheek and told him - "We will find your sister, Bellamy, you and I both will search for her even if we have to go to the end of the world or look under every rock and in every cave. First we have to find a way home because if we don't, this heat accompanied by dehydration and no food will be the least of our concerns."

Clarke caressed his cheek to comfort him and ease the pain and stress he has accumulated from what he has experienced by losing Octavia. She might have eased his pain temporarily. The effect won't be long-lasting. He felt safe and secure around her as she did in his presence. Both have been through a lot lately and now this will be the ultimate test for them - to survive, find out where they are and figure out how they will return home and create a rescue operation and gather a team to go and look for Octavia inside this unknown green vortex.

While scanning the environment around them, Bellamy sensed danger was nearing and coming close with every passing second. He couldn't tell how, but was certain his and Clarke's lives are in danger the more they continue staying out in the open. His gut was right, in the distance, a cloud of dust had lifted into the air. Clarke was the first to notice the slight shift and disturbance. He also turned his gaze to check what has caught her attention so abruptly.

"We've got company heading our way. So much for walking on foot to the nearby mountain range.", Bellamy said to Clarke as he smiled at her. She replied with one as well before turning their eyesight to the approaching plume of dust nearing close with every passing second.

"Whoever is coming, we will find more answers from them. They might tell us where we are and how we can return to Sanctum.", Clarke assured him. She promised herself she'd do all in her power to bring Octavia home where she belong. She was important to Bellamy as much as Clarke herself is.

Whatever they are about to go through, whoever they are about to meet and negotiate with, Bellamy and Clarke will always have each other's backs just like they did all this time ever since both were tasked with ensuring the survival of their fellow delinquents back on Earth all those years ago.

As the dust cleared, it became clear a group was nearing them on some sort of bikes, but not like the ones they have seen on Sanctum. Those vehicles had the ability to levitate and not touch the sand below it which amazed them. Advanced technology maybe. The group was diverse. It wasn't just composed of humans. Among them there were creatures, beings Bellamy and Clarke have never seen before in their lives. They stood there in awe, disbelief as to what was taking place before them. Was the Earth inhabited by both humans and outer worldly creatures? And if so, how, the conditions in which they left the planet a long time ago weren't hospitable to maintain whatever live there can be on it.

The group slowed down and turned off their speeder bikes. Bellamy and Clarke were surrounded from all sights, no way to escape. This gave the impression of them being an ambush more than a friendly welcome wherever they were that is. One of the members of said gang got out of his bike and took off his helmet. He made his way to Bellamy and Clarke at a slow pace. He examined them from top to bottom like he was studying them and creating a profile of them in his subconscious, trying to determine if they were friends or enemies.

"My name is Greef Karga, leader of the famous bounty hunter guild. And who might you be and how did you end up in the middle of nowhere?", the stranger asked them, suspicion written on his face. Something was telling Bellamy that this won't end well for both him and Clarke. He had to make sure Clarke is safe and not harmed by this group of bandits, otherwise he won't forgive himself and it will totally shatter him beyond repair. He didn't trust them one bit, not at all. 

Clarke took this as a form of contact. "Clarke Griffin", she nodded and extended her hand to greet him. "And who might this be", Carga turned to Bellamy. Bellamy didn't trust one bit this man. He already let his guard down once when they met the Primes and it costed them Clarke as a result and her being body snatched by Josephine Prime. This time he won't let her out of his sight. Not again.

"Bellamy Blake", he finally responded and shook the bounty hunter leader's hand, even if he was sensing danger.

Karga moved on to flooding them with questions which Bellamy and Clarke didn't have answers to. When Clarke brought up if they were back on planet Earth, the Guild leader had a confused look on his face. The name didn't sound familiar, it wasn't referred to before. Must be a planet which was in the Outer Rim or even one in the uncharted part of the galaxy they were all inhabiting. These foreigners made Greef switch for being friendly to suspicious of the newcomers. All the information they have given him was a bit off. He knew he had to bring both to his headquarters and continue his interrogation. He noticed both of them were carrying weapons and as soon as he laid eyes on that, he alerted the members behind them to pull out their weapons and aim them at the strangers. Bellamy and Clarke were taken aback by this sudden shift in Karga. One minute he was giving him a warm welcome, the other, he and his so-called bounty hunter guild were pointing their weapons at them.

Bellamy noticed they saw the guns both him and Clarke carried. He remember they were empty and they weren't carrying any bullets with them, also the pistols weren't loaded. 

Bellamy slowly moved forward with hands raised to reason with the bounty hunters. All members immediately told him not to make a move, otherwise they would have to resolve to lethal force, the least they could do is tazer them and lock them up.

"We are unarmed. Our guns aren't loaded and we mean you no harm. We only are searching for a way home. You mentioned that we aren't on Earth", he turned to Carga, "So where the hell are we? What is this place we are stuck in and is there a way to go back from where we came from in the first place?"

When Bellamy and Clarke explained to Carga how they ended up here, he thought that they had a heat stroke because whatever they were telling him sounded like magic and purely being impossible. No one was able to travel from universe to universe. That's why he put into question everything these foreigners said to him.

"Incapacitate them", he gave the order, a couple of members shot what seemed to be non lethal bullets at both, immediately striking Bellamy and Clarke down. They didn't have time to respond and feel to the ground unconscious. 

"Tie them up, hands and feet and put them on the speeder bikes. We will bring them back and decide what to do with both. In the meantime, they will be prisoners."

As both were tied and positioned into the bikes, from afar, a hooded figure was observing what was ensuing from the very beginning. He didn't want to intervene. He was nearby when the portal opened and both strangers ended up in the middle of the desert. He took off his hood and there was it, it was none other than Luke Skywalker himself who inadvertently happened to be there. Through the Force sensed one of them was powerful in the Force, the male. Never did he think he will meet someone as Force sensitive as he and his sister were, not after his father passed away and Sidius was destroyed. Maybe he was a Jedi, but the lack of lightsaber told him otherwise. One thing was certain, he had to investigate further and help Bellamy and Clarke even if he has to reveal his presence. 

As the speeders took, he knew he had to follow them and free Bellamy and Clarke and learn more about them.

This is the beginning of a new adventure for Bellamy and Clarke, one which will lead them to new places, making both enemies and allies. Hope will keep them alive, the thought they will somehow find they way back to Sanctum. Until then, they have to rely on their survival instinct. The Force will be with them. Always.


	2. The Mission

**Luke Skywalker's POV**

Luke knew he had to follow the band of bounty hunters. He had to move fast before he loses their tracks. By doing so he will able to create a plan on his way to help the two prisoners who were just captured by the Guild. He kept a gap between himself and the group in order to not get detected and immobilized. Last thing he would like was to call Han and his sister Leia for back up, not that he can’t take care of himself that is. He has faced far more complicated situations in the past such as being a prisoner of his own father on the Death Star or even his duel with him which costed him an arm. Good old times he thought. The Emperor was taken out and the Empire was dismantling slowly with the lack of ruler now. Everyone was scattered throughout the galaxy on missions, helping the Resistance on the battlefronts where they were needed and where firepower was essential. The tide was turning. After decades of darkness, chaos and destruction, hope, unity and justice have prevailed. The darkness was finally dispersed and in its place the light was positioned, the beam of hope, the new beginning and the expectation for a better future where wars have ceased and peace and tranquility were thriving. Luke had to free and help these strangers return from wherever they came from. With his own eyes was a witness when both Bellamy and Clarke emerged from this unknown portal. It was unlike anything he has seen before. A ripple in the air in the middle of the desert opened and from it two figures were spat out, a male and a female, both unconscious, wearing weird to him clothes. Both seemed to be not from around, not from this time or universe. The opening from which both came out emitted a green-ish type of light. He was in awe upon noticing what had taken place. He took out his binoculars to check if both were alive.

“How did you two get here. What brought you to such an inhospitable place such as this one?” the thoughts coursed through his mind. He sensed a strong presence in the Force, felt one of the two was Force sensitive and pretty powerful within the Force. He had to investigate the case by himself. Unfortunately as he was packing up his things and preparing his speeder when suddenly he haead the roar of engines, speeders nearing in the valley the strangers were stuck in.

“Now this doesn’t sound good at all. If the Guild discovers one of the two is Force sensitive, there’s no telling what they can do to them. For all I know, they can contact an admiral or whoever is in charge of the crumbling Empire and trade them and use them as a weapon against the Rebel Alliance. I won’t allow this to happen, not when we are so close to achieving what those before me failed at doing so numerous times.”

He hid behind a huge boulder and got his binoculars again. Revealing his position won’t do well for the two defenseless figures, the last thing he needed was dead bodies as if a lot of people haven’t already lost their lives due to the ongoing conflict with the Empire. The wise move was to observe, study and then decide what the next step will be. As both awoke and got up on their feet and began to scan their surroundings, the Guild with its leader Greef Karga arrived shortly. He was the notorious leader of the group, the one which hired those in need of job and money. He had connections to the Empire from what the Resistance intelligence has gathered beforehand. Luke was aware Karga is a big deal. He didn’t know about the Jedi, but if either Bellamy or Clarke were deemed as one upon using their unexplored gift, things can get messy and it won’t take Karga long to piece two and two together and order for them either to be shot on sight or worse, sold in slavery as his biological father Anakin Skywalker and his grandmother were on Tattoine during his father’s childhood. Luke won’t allow the strangers to turn into the new toys of the Empire which can be used against the Alliance.

Luke overheard the entire conversation between Karga, Bellamy, Clarke, the introduction, the story both told him as to where they came from and the fascination displayed on Carga’s face as he listened with interest to what was explained in details.

“The Anomaly, Earth, Sanctum”, confusion was showing up on Luke’s face. He assumed the first refers to the portal of unknown origin both exited from, but the other two didn’t ring a bell. He hasn’t heard of these locations before. Either they were in the uncharted territories of the galaxy or indeed Bellamy or Clarke as they introduced themselves, were in fact travelers from another universe and the ripple was how they got transported to where they stand now.

“Interesting, so this valley is might be used as a way to travel to different universes. Question is how frequently do the portals appear and disappear and was this an isolated case and did Bellamy and Clarke accidentally got sucked into the portal?”, a million things were going through his mind right about now.

Abruptly things took a turn of events. All bounty hunters around Bellamy and Clarke, Greef included, took out their blasters and pointed them at the foreigners. Before Luke know, both Bellamy and Clarke fell on the ground after shots were fired and buzzing noises were heard. His heart dropped. Was he too late, did the mercenaries kill them, it can’t be happening, did he fail. But wait, if they were truly dead, he would have felt the Force leaving the one who was Force sensitive from the two. Fortunately, no disturbance was detected. He sigh in relief, they were stunned.

“Tie their hands and feet and put them on the backs of the speeders. Once we get to the base, then we will decide what to do with them. In the meantime, they’ll be prisoners until their verdict is proclaimed.”

As they started to get up on the speeders and move towards wherever the so-called base was, Luke hurried right away, put his backpack on, got on the speeder bike and made the decision to keep a gap between the bounty hunters and himself in order not to be spotted and imprisoned as well.

One thing was sure, he would have to do whatever is necessary so that Bellamy and Clarke don’t get gunned down or end up in the hands of the Empire, especially since one of them is Force sensitive, but wasn’t aware of it. A mission of the sort. This will be an adventure for Luke, Bellamy and Clarke unlike anything they have gone before as they fight their way through multiple enemies chasing them on their tails and in the meantime Luke will be looking for a way to bring Bellamy and Clarke back to their own time and universe before it’s too late and both are permanently stuck where they were, in a galaxy in which danger lurks behind every corner and where your life is constantly on the line. 

**Author's Note:**

> This will conclude the story here. My vision is of the body of work being a one shot rather than a multi chapter one. I had ideas as to where the story will go and how far it will be, but I will leave it on a cliffhanger for now and leave to the reader/s to decide for themselves what might happen next to our heroes from another world. There's going to be an additional filler chapter from a character's POV, but other than that, there won't be much more included here. 
> 
> I'd like to personally thank all my friends who keep me motivated, inspired, hopeful and gave me enough strength to make an account to publish my works rather for them staying in the drafts. Greatly appreciated is your support and kindness.


End file.
